Witches Life
by Melody Kiara Rose Knight
Summary: <html><head></head>This Story some how will follow the line of the books. But other than that it won't. It will be a bit AU. Cassie Blake, arrives in a new town to live with her grandmother. Now she knows she's a witch with powers that she doesn't know yet. Will she find love? Will she get to know how to control her powers. Read and Review to find out more.(Rated T for now, might become rated M) :)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue._**

Cassie Blake. That girl had her life changed after she met one kid, Adam. She didn't even know that he was a witch, but he was. All of his friends were also witches. They had a circle of twelve. But with Cassie around it was a circle of thirteen. That wasn't right. Someone had to go someone thought. One day, there was an accident. Someone had pushed a sophomore girl down a flight of stairs before she could become part of the circle. The sophomore girl was Kori Henderson. Now that their circle wasn't completed they were going to be targets. The leader of the group,Diana Meade had said that they should have Cassie join since Cassie was one of them. No one really like that idea at first. It would complete the circle.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Story<strong>_

Diana was in charge of telling Cassie that she was a half-wtich. At that time no one thought that Cassie's dad was John Blackwell. No one knew that Cassie was a full witch. Diana had invited Cassie to spend the night with her at her house. Cassie agreed, of course wanting to be friends with Diana. She hopped that she didn't get anyone mad. Cassie was so tired that she fell asleep. Once she was asleep she had the weirdest dream that felt so real.

_~Cassie's Dream~_

_Cassie was on a boat. Something about the boat felt weird. No one ever thought that some one would have thought that Cassie's dream are able to bring her to the past and to the future. Cassie was walking along the boat as she looked out and saw people get on. She spotted her mother and realized that this was the boat that someone was talking about to her saying that she was sorry to hear that her father was dead. Cassie saw her look at the boat and walk away. There was no way that she was going to her on to the boat. Cassie was walking around the boat and saw some of the other members of her mother's circle. _

_**"Why aren't they getting off this boat? Someone sets it on fire" **__Cassie thought. Just then she bumps into someone and they look at her and she was shocked. _

_"You're not suppose to be here! Get off this boat!" The person said. _

_"What?" Cassie said. _

_"You are going to change fate, but you can't! There is no way you can change fate. This is what suppose to happen." The person said again. _

_"This is a dream I'm having" Cassie said._

_"It's not a dream. You can travel back into time Cassie, it's one of the powers you. You are not a half-witch. You are a full __fledged witch. Like everyone else in your circle." _

_"Not a dream? You mean I'm really here?! And I'm a full fledged witch!" Cassie said panicking. _

_"You have to jump off this boat and into the water and that's how you will wake up." _

_Cassie nodded and ran to get off the boat and jumped off the rain and into the water. _

_~End of Dream~_

Cassie woke up coughing and it was hard for her to breath. She was over at Diana's house as Diana woke up and looked at her. "Cassie are you okay?" Diana asked walking kneeling next to Cassie.

"I...I had a really weird dream." Cassie said. "I was on the boat that killed some of your parents. But someone was talking to me, like they could see me. Telling me that I can travel back in time and that I wasn't a half-witch." Cassie said looking at Diana.

"Who's your dad then?" Diana asked sitting on the floor.

"She never said. I have to find out myself." Cassie said looking up at Diana. "She made me get off the boat and jumped into the water to wake myself up."

"I'm going to call a meeting at the cove." Diana said and got up and grabbed her cell phone and texted the whole circle. Diana opened her window and set out a rope ladder. "Come on let's go." Diana said turning to Cassie before going down the ladder.

Cassie looked and placed on her pink bunny slippers and climbed down the ladder and ran with Diana to the cove. Everyone were showing up as Cassie and Diana ran to the cove. Cassie looked over at the Henderson brothers. They were just wearing a pair of boxers. Cassie was just wearing a tank top, shorts and the pink bunny slippers. Once inside the Cove. Diana breathed and they all sat down on the couches and chairs as someone lit a fire for them so they can be warm. It was mid-October so the air was getting a bit cold.

"Why did you call us?" Faye asked looking at Diana.

"What was the emergancy about?" Adam asked walking over to Diana and holding her.

"Cassie, isn't a half-witch" Diana said and everyone was in shock and looked at Cassie. "She's pure blood like us. She had a dream...I'll have Cassie explain it." Diana added and looked at Cassie.

"What was it about?" Nick asked looking at Cassie.

"I was on a boat. And it was the one I was told that killed part of the other circle. And someone saw me, and told me that I can use my dreams to go see the future and the past. She told me that I was full fledged witch and that I should get off the boat before I died. And so She made me jump over the rail and into the water." Cassie said looking at the circle.

"If you are full fledge witch who's your dad?" Faye asked looking at Cassie.

"I..I don't know. She never told me and I didn't have time to ask her. I'm telling you the truth!" Cassie said standing up and looking at Faye. "If you have an issue with me, fine by me, I don't even want to be in this stupid circle!" Cassie shouted and ran out of the Cove and just ran down the beach and she never looked back. She didn't go back to Diana's house. She didn't go to her Grandma's house. She just kept running down the at the cove where everyone was just shocked on what happened. Everyone just looked at Faye. It was her fault that the only person that can complete their circle was Cassie since Kori was dead. Chris Henderson stood up and looked at Faye. He walked over to her and just pushed her.

"Why did you have to do that! You know Cassie is the only one who can complete our circle since Kori was killed!" Chirs said.

"Chirs, come on stop." Sean said walking over to him and holding him back.

"But it's Faye's fault that Cassie is running somewhere and She has no idea where she could go, since she just moved here!" Chris shouted.

"Cassie will be fine. I'm sure she has her cell on her." Sean stated trying to calm down one of the Henderson twins.

"Well.." Diana started to say. "We left from my house. I don't think she grabbed her cell." Diana added when everyone looked at her.

"Are you kidding me!" Doug yelled.

"We'll just text her to see if she answers." Adam said calmly to Doug.

Everyone knew ever since Kori died and Cassie coming, they were going to be over-protective of everyone they meet. Everyone pulled out their phones and walked out of the cove. There was a full moon and the tied was coming in. Everyone looked around and lightly saw prints of Cassie's bunny slippers. The followed them until the point she got off the beach. Everyone looked at Faye. It was her fault that Cassie was out on the town at night, and it was a chilly night. Everyone wondered where Cassie was going to be running to. Cassie was near one harbor of New Salem. She looked out by the water. She looked at the moon and closed her eyes, she was bating in the rays of the full moon.

Cassie felt her phone go off. It was in the pocket of her shorts. She looked and saw that it was text from Chris. She sighed and didn't know if she should answer him. Cassie placed the phone back, but as soon as she, there was another text. She didn't take out her phone. She didn't want to answer anyone. She just wanted to bathe in the rays of the moon light. She closed her eyes again as she was feeling the powers of the moon. She didn't know if she should allow anyone to know the truth. She was mad at Faye. Faye Chamberlain. The meanest girl that Cassie has ever met. Cassie was thinking about what powers she could use on Faye. Just then lighting filled the sky.

The circle looked up at the sky and saw that there were thunder clouds, just then lighting was building up and starting striking the ground close to where Faye was standing. Everyone looked at Faye and then realized that it was Cassie's doing. Everyone split up to go look for Cassie. Chris and Doug Henderson were partnered up. Diana Meade and Adam Conant. Nick Armstrong and Sean Dulany. Laurel Quincey and Melanie Glaser. And finally Faye Chamberlain, Suzan Whittier and Deborah Armstrong were all paired up. Everyone ran to go find Cassie. When Cassie was finally down bathing up in the moonlight, she walked away from the harbor and started walking around.

Chris and Doug could sense that Cassie would head into the harbor section of town and they walked to the harbor where She was standing. They sighed and drove off to find Cassie. She was the only one who could stop the lightening strikes. Even though Faye should be struck by them, it was more important that Cassie was found and not hurt. Chris and Doug didn't know how long they could keep it together if Cassie got hurt. They knew it would be Faye's fault. Cassie kept walking as she was starting to feel sad. Just then on top of the thunder storm, it was starting to rain. Cassie looked up and stopped walking. She then saw lights and looked and saw Chris and Doug's jeep.

Cassie stopped as the jeep stopped by her. Doug opened the passenger door and dragged Cassie into the warm car. Cassie didn't even know that she was cold until she felt the warm heat of the car. She looked at them as she leaned close to Doug as she was trying to get warm. She closed her eyes. She didn't know what was going to happen when she got back to the cove, even if they were going to head back to the cover. Doug pulled out his cell phone and texted everyone that they had Cassie and that they were going to go back to Diana's house. Since Diana's dad wasn't home, and he didn't care if the circle was over. By the time Cassie was asleep, the rain and the thunder storm stopped and the lightening left.

Everyone was inside Diana's house when Doug carried Cassie in and set her down on the empty couch. They looked at Faye. "What? We don't even know who her dad is! Until then, she could be related to us. So I wouldn't want her related to me. That would be weird, she's a goody good two shoes." Faye stated.

Diana looked at Faye and then boys. "Until we know who her dad is, there is no dating her. Understand?" Diana said she looked at all the boys.

The end of the night was that. No one would go and question their leader. They couldn't. There was just something about Cassie that made Doug look at her, knowing that she was related to him and Chris. Cassie was dreaming of where it left off. Where she jumped off the boat. No saw her move, as it was strange. But soon everyone started to fall asleep. They were all so tried.

_~Cassie's dream~_

_Cassie got on to the boat after she got out of the water and ran back on the boat to go look for that woman. She found her and the woman looked at her like she was crazy. "Didn't I tell you to leave!" The woman said._

_"I want you to tell me who my dad is..or was." Cassie stated looking into the woman's eyes. _

_"John...Black. He is your father. Now go! They are going to light the boat on fire and you have to get off!" The woman said dragging Cassie off of the boat with her. _

_Cassie allowed the strange woman to touch her and drag her off the boat as they were running to get off of the boat. Just then someone lit the boat on fire as they got off and they ran away. Just then everyone started to get off the boat as they were trying to run off. Just then something happen. The doors closed on most to the people. The woman let of Cassie's hand as she kept running. Cassie stopped and tried to unlock the door to let the people off. But she was hiding behind a tree. She tried again. She wanted to save some of the circle's parents. Just then someone came up behind her and she was turned around. _

_"Who are you?" Someone asked. Cassie opened her eyes and looked at her Grandma. _

_"Who am I? Don't you remember me Grandma?" Cassie asked._

_"Grandma? My only grandchild is a little girl." _

_"This is me now. I..I came to this point in time. And I don't know how." _

_"You are my little Cassie. You can not change the fate of these people Cassie, they were suppose to die, you can only change what your future looks like, When you get a dream about the future." Her grandma said. "Now close you eyes." Cassie nodded her head and closed her eyes. "May you wake up from this dream that made you come to the past." Her grandmother said,_

_~End of Cassie's dream~_

Cassie woke up in the arms of Doug Henderson. She looked and saw that no one was up. It was a Saturday and they didn't have school. Cassie got up and walked into the kitchen to find Diana up. Cassie smiled at her. "Hi Diana." Cassie said.

"Hey Cassie, I'm sorry what Faye said. She didn't mean any of it. Doug seemed a bit more over-protective of you then Chris." Diana noted.

"Yeah, I can see that." Cassie said. "Hey I had that dream again and picked up where it left off, and I saw that woman again and asked her who my dad was." Cassie added.

"Who?" Faye asked walking into the Kitchen.

"John Black." Cassie said remembering that name.

"He died on the boat that night." Diana said looking at Cassie.

"At least we know that he was actually real and Cassie didn't say a random name." Faye stated laughing.

Doug walks and smells food and saw Cassie was up and smiled. "Hey Cassie, did you sleep well?" He asked smiling and sitting next to her and wrapping and arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I did." She smiled at him and blushed a bit. "Thanks for asking."

"By the way Diana, breakfast smells amazing." Doug commented on Diana's cooking. And then whispered in Cassie's ear "How about we go to my house after words?"

(A/N: I want to know what everyone thinks about this story and if I should go on to adding more chapters to it. Please Please leave a review, cause I don't want to spend time on this if no one is going to like it.)


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP**

**Doug walks and smells food and saw Cassie was up and smiled. "Hey Cassie, did you sleep well?" He asked smiling and sitting next to her and wrapping and arm around her waist.**

**"Yeah, I did." She smiled at him and blushed a bit. "Thanks for asking."**

**"By the way Diana, breakfast smells amazing." Doug commented on Diana's cooking. And then whispered in Cassie's ear "How about we go to my house after words?"**

* * *

><p>Cassie looked at Doug and didn't know what she should say. Her face was all red and She didn't know if she should say anything or not. She liked Doug. But she wasn't sure on how much she really like him. She knew that he was sweet to her. She also felt some connection between them that was like binding them together. But no one knew that they were really soul mates. Diana looked over at the two when they didn't know that she was watching and looking over at them. Faye looked over too and didn't know what was going on between Doug and Cassie, but She thought that Chris wouldn't like it. Faye walked out of the kitchen and looks t Chris who was sitting up from the couch and watching T.V.<p>

"Hey Chris." Faye said sitting said next to him.

"What do you want Faye?" Chris asked looking at her.

"Just wanted you to know that Doug is totally hitting on Cassie." Faye answered.

"Why would I care?" Chris asked.

"He asked her if she wanted to go to his house after breakfast." Faye answered.

"Faye, stop trying to tear this circle apart?" Adam said looking up from Diana's book of shadows.

"Well...Well, well, isn't the leader's boyfriend. Why do you care on what I do or not? You need me in this circle as much as you need a damn child of Black!" Faye hissed. "My mom told be what Black did. He was into the dark arts..and if it's true then Cassie, is not good for our circle!" Faye glared at him.

Diana walked out of the kitchen to leave Doug and Cassie alone in the kitchen while she went to check out what all the commotion was about in the living room. Diana saw that Sean was holding back Adam while Susan was holding back Faye from them two going at it. Diana looked around and just wished that Faye wouldn't start anything with them. Back in the kitchen with Doug and Cassie, Doug kept a nice tight hold around her waist. They didn't know that they were meant for each other. There was something that Doug thought that was just so amazing about Cassie. Cassie looked into his eyes, while Doug was looking back into her eyes. Then, that's when there was a certain connection between the two. There was a sliver cord that was around the two of them. They were soul mates and they knew it.

"I...What just happened?" Cassie asked Doug, hopping that he would know the answer.

"I don't know. This is something that hasn't happened with other girls I dated before." Doug answered.

"Maybe Diana knows." Cassie suggested hopping that maybe what they felt was in Diana's book of shadows.

"I hope so." Doug agreed with her.

The two of them got up from their seats and walked to where Diana was, she was in the living room with everyone else. Cassie tapped on Diana's shoulder hopping that would get her attention away from Faye. Diana turned around and looked at Cassie and Doug. Everyone looked at them and to Cassie it was a bit weird having everyone look at her. Faye didn't like the fact that Cassie had all the eyes on her.

"Cassie, is something wrong?" Diana asked.

"Yea..Doug and I saw this..." Cassie said, but she wasn't sure how to word it.

"It was like a sliver cord. And we were wondering if you had something in your book about that." Doug said.

"You saw a sliver cord?" Adam asked walking over to them.

"Yea. A sliver cord." Cassie nodded agreeing.

"It means that you two are soul mates." Diana stated looking at them and then smiled at Adam. "Me and Adam are soul mates."

"Are you two really soul mates?" Sean asked. "I thought you two were just dating."

"So, the sliver cord means that you are soul mates with the other person?" Cassie asked.

"Yes. It does. It's not in my book of shadows, but I heard my dad talk about how he knew my mom was the right choice." Diana told everyone.

"That's wicked." Chris said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us that!" Faye shouted.

"You never asked Faye!" Diana yelled at her.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Cassie shouted over the two cousins yelling at each other.

"Diana, come on let's get you something to drink and eat." Adam said walking to the kitchen with Diana.

Once Adam and Diana were gone, Chris walked over to Cassie and Doug. He looked at both of them and just hugged Cassie. She didn't know how to respond to such a move that Chris did. Cassie hugged him back as she was going to be his sister one day. Everyone was just happy, everyone but one person, Faye. She was not the happiest person right now. Faye looked at the circle and then opened the front door and walked outside and went to her house to look for her mom's Book of Shadows. She knew it had to be here. She was going to look for it before her mom came home. Faye looked around every shelve possible until she went into her mom's room. The door was usually locked but not this time. Not with a spell that Faye knew that can unlock doors. She used the spell.

"The door that seems locked right now, will become unlocked." Faye said to the door and she moved the handle and it was unlocked. She walked into her mom's room and looked around. She knew that the book was going to be here. It had to be here, there was no doubt that the book was anywhere else. Faye looked though every draw possible looking for the book. Then came to a secret hidden panel in the wall. There Faye moved the panel and there was the book of shadows for Faye's family. She smiled, now she can use her own book instead of Diana's book. She moved to look out the window and saw her mom was home, Faye had to get out of the room and she had to leave and lock the door. She went to the door closed it and whispered the spell to lock the door. "The door that is unlocked will become locked." Faye mumbled the spell.

"Faye are you home?" Her mom, Dawn asked.

"Yeah Mom!" Faye shouted down going into her room, trying to hid the fact that she had her mom's book of shadows.

Dawn walked up the stairs looking for her daughter, hoping her daughter didn't find her book of shadows that was hidden in her bedroom that she keeps under in lock and key. Dawn knew about Faye knowing about her magic skills. There was nothing wrong with it. Just that Dawn didn't want Faye becoming dependent on her powers when they weren't there anymore. Dawn and her circle, the one that happened to be on that boat that killed most of their circle. After that fire, the ones who were still alive, had their powers taken away from their parents circle. Dawn went into her own room to see that nothing was out of place. She didn't bother checking where she kept her book since there was no point, Faye would never find it.

In Faye's room, she was looking at the book. Faye couldn't believe that fact that her mom didn't give her the book. Faye flipped through the book trying to look for the perfect the spell to use against her cousin Diana. It would be payback for all the shit that Diana had put Faye through for the years. It was time for Faye to become the leader of the Circle. Faye looked through the book. She took out her cell phone and text Suzan. Faye and Melanie have been friends for a long time.

_Faye:Susan, I got my mom's book of shadows, wanna come over?_

_Susan: Alright Faye, I'll be over soon. _

_Faye: Alright, tell Deborah while your at. _

_Susan: Okay Faye._

At Diana's house, Susan looked at Deborah and walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "Hey, Faye found her mom's book. She wants us over there." Susan. said while everyone was heading into the kitchen.

"Alright." Deborah said walking out of Diana's house and to heads to Faye's house across the street. The two girls knocked on the door and Dawn, opened the door. "Hi Mrs. Chamberlain, we are here to see Faye." Deborah said in her sweet innocent voice that everyone believed.

"She's in her room." Dawn told the two girls. _"Well, at least this seems normal for now." _Dawn thought. "I'm going to head to the store to get more food and do some clothing shopping. Help yourself to the food." Dawn added grabbing her jacket, the car keys and her purse and left the house to head into town to grab what she needs.

Faye came down the stairs once she knew that her mom was gone. She came down the stairs and looked at the two girls and behind her back she had her mom's book. She brought around and showed the two girls her book. "This is great isn't it? We don't need Diana's book anymore! We can use mine. It's been updated recently. See?" Faye said showing the girls the pages in the book that had the recent dates.

_**10/23/10**_

_**The spell to reverse a poison spell **_

_**'The sun and moon need to be the power**_

_**the power to heal me. To heal her. To heal him. To heal everyone. **_

_**No more poison, no more. no longer will anyone have poison in them!'**_

_**10/25/10**_

_**The spell to take someone's power (Taken from John's book.)**_

_**'I command all the power in me, **_

_**to drain the witch in front me**_

_**I demand for his/her power**_

_**They will no longer have power**_

_**I will have their power and no one can stop me**_

_**This is what I wish.**_

_**This is what I want. **_

_**Give me her/his power!'**_

"These two spells were updated this week!" Susan stated.

"Yeah. Tomorrow is Halloween, And It's the day of the the blue moon." Faye said looking at them.

"The day that our powers are at their maximum" Deborah said.

"Let's make a great Halloween this year." Faye stated.

They all laughed at what was going to happen at Halloween. No one knew what was going to be happening, but what they did know that they were going to crash the party at the school tomorrow night. That was the night that Faye was going to become the leader of the circle and no one was going to stop her. Faye was going to rule this group and no one was going to stop her. Everyone at Diana's house was just wondering what was going to be planning to see what kind of outfits to wear to the Halloween dance at school. They had to dress up as something.

"What about, Princesses?" Diana suggested for the girls. "And the guys can be the knight and shinning armor, but not really wearing armor." Diana added for the boys.

" Diana, that's a pretty cool idea." Melanie said smiling.

"Yeah, but what was the point? There are seven girls and five guys." Chris asked.

"True." Diana agreed.

"What about couples do something together and then everyone else can be what they want?" Cassie asked.

"I like that." Doug agreed.

"Well Cassie, what you going to be going as?" Laurel asked.

"I haven't thought of anything yet. Maybe goes as a Disney princess, at this short of notice." Cassie asked.

"Which one?" Diana asked wondering so she didn't wear the same outfit.

"Umm, the Little mermaid when she's human wearing the pink dress." Cassie answered.

"Doug would be your prince then?" Laurel asked smiling.

"Yeah. HE would be prince Eric." Cassie smiled.

"So your going as Ariel and Eric?" Adam asked, making sure that was Cassie's final answer.

"Yes Adam." Cassie rolled her eyes saying.

"Adam and I are going as Snow White and Prince Charming." Diana said squealing.

Adam looked over Diana and she looked up at him kissing his cheek. "Really? Snow White?" Adam asked looking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**RECAP**  
><span><strong>"So your going as Ariel and Eric?" Adam asked, making sure that was Cassie's final answer.<strong>  
><span><strong>"Yes Adam." Cassie rolled her eyes saying.<strong>  
><span><strong>"Adam and I are going as Snow White and Prince Charming." Diana said squealing.<strong>  
><span><strong>Adam looked over Diana and she looked up at him kissing his cheek. "Really? Snow White?" Adam asked looking at her<strong>.

* * *

><p>Everyone laughed at what Adam and Diana were going as. No one would have ever thought that they were going to be going as Snow White and the prince charming. Doug looked at Cassie. He was just happy to be with Cassie. His true love, the one that is his soul mate. The one that was made for him. No one ever thought that they were going to be together. Chris looked over at Doug and Cassie. Chris was happy for Doug. Doug had his true mate and Chris didn't. But soon, Chris was going to find his true love, hopefully. Finding your true love is one part of their life. They didn't know that Faye was going to be trying to do something.<p>

"Well, how about we get our outfits done?" Diana asked. "I know none of us haven't gotten any of our costumes."

"Sure" Doug agreed.

Doug brought Cassie to his and Chris's jeep. She sat in the back seat so that Doug and Chris can sit in the front. Cassie didn't know what was going to happen, but she could sense something dark was going to happen to Diana. Something that no one was ready for. She looked over at Faye's house and saw Susan, Faye and Deborah looking at Diana's car. Cassie knew that those three were going to be up to something and it was something that was going to hurt Diana in a way. Cassie was going to get to the bottom of it before they even hurt Diana.

"Doug, do you think that Faye is going to do something?" Cassie asked as Chris drove down the street.

"What about Faye?" Doug asked.

"I get a feeling that Faye is trying to plan something." Cassie admitted.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked looking in the review mirror.

"It's really hard to describe. But I feel like she's planning something horrible and evil." Cassie stated looking at Chris.

Chris looked at Doug who nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He sent a text to Adam and Sean.

_**~Text messages~**_

_**Doug: Hey. Cassie senses that Faye is about to do something horrible and evil to Diana. We need to know what she's planning and fast.**_

_**Adam: The only ones who would know is Faye, Deborah and Susan. No one else would know what was going to be going down.**_

_**Sean: Unless...**_

_**Doug: Unless what?**_

_**Adam: Let's add Nick to the texts.**_

_**-Nick Armstrong is added to text messages-**_

_**Nick: What's up you three?**_

_**Doug: Cassie senses that Faye and her two goons are up to something. **_

_**Sean: Doug your not going to like what I want to say.**_

_**Adam: say it!**_

_**Sean: If Cassie has these feelings have her go on the inside to find out what they are planning. There is no better option is there? **_

_**Doug: I will not let Cassie get hurt!**_

_**Nick: It may be our only chance, Laurel and Melanie are on the side of Diana and if either one of those girls goes to Faye she would know that they are trying to find out what she was planning and won't tell them.**_

_**Adam: that's true. **_

_**Doug: So you are going to throw Cassie into the fire of Faye? I don't like where that is going Sean.**_

_**Adam: Doug, dude, Cassie is the only one who can do it. **_

_**Sean: She has a choice if she wants to or not. **_

_**Nick: It might be our only chance of stopping Fay, before she can do anything she wants. **_

_**Doug: ...**_

_**Nick: Come on Doug, just let her do it. **_

_**Adam: She will be safe. We will be around Faye's house if anything happens and Cassie has all of our phone numbers.**_

* * *

><p>Cassie looked at Doug as he was texting away. Doug looked in the review mirror at his girl. She looked at him, and she smiled. He smiled back and he didn't want to tell her that she was going to be bait to talk to Faye about what was going to be happening to Diana. The car came to stop and Doug got of the car and opened the door to allow Cassie out of the car. She held his hand and smiled at him.<p>

"Thanks"Cassie said and kissed Doug's cheek.

"Your welcome darling." Doug said holding her hand tightly.

Chris walked behind Doug and Cassie, he was later joined by Nick. The two of them looked at each other as the four girls picked out the outfits. The guys were all looking at the girls, they didn't know what to tell them about what Cassie said,. The guys thought it would be a good plan to have Cassie go undercover to figure out what Faye was going to do to Diana. No one wanted to see Diana hurt. But it was going to happen, and the only one who can stop her, is Cassie. She was the only choice on saving Diana.

Doug walked over as Cassie was looking at wonderful pink ball gown. He hugged her waist and kissed her cheek. "Hey babes." He said whispering in her ear.

"Hey." She whispered back. "Did you get lonely?"

"Maybe" He told her.

"I'll be done soon, I promise you." She told him and held up a prince uniform. "This is your size right? Diana helped me figure it out"

Doug looks at the size of the outfit and smiled. "Yeah, It is." He told her. "The guys and I are going to go and get some Starbucks. We'll be back soon, I promise." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek yet again.

Cassie watched the boys leave to go get Starbucks. She looked at the girls as they were still looking through the costumes. They didn't know what to do, but they did it anyways. The guys were walking along the streets as the closet Starbucks was a ten stores away from the costume store. No one ever wondered what was going to happen to them one day. Doug looked around to make sure no one was following them as he whispered to Chris.

"When are we going to tell the girls?" Doug asked.

"It's up to Adam." Chris answered.

At the store Cassie was looking at the sky. It got dark pretty fast and it was only 4:30pm. She looked at the other girls as they were looking at the sky too. It was one week until Halloween. Diana knew that there was a strong force of three witches creating a storm. Cassie looked over at Melanie, Laurel and Diana. They knew who it could possibly be, Cassie was getting a feeling she knew who it is too.

"Faye." Cassie said sensing the evil power that Faye wanted to have.

"It has to be her. She's the only one who's not here." Laurel said looking at Cassie.

"It's also Deborah and Susan." Diana said.

"We have to do something Diana, that's a powerful thunderstorm, anyone outside when the lightening strikes could be dead." Melanie said.

"How-" Cassie was about to say.

"Melanie knows everything possible about Weather Magic." Diana said cutting off Cassie.

"The guys are outside!" Laurel remembered.

"I'll call Doug!" Cassie said. She pulls out her cell phone and dials Doug's number. "Doug!" Cassie said when she head Doug pick up the phone.

_"Is something wrong?"_ Doug said through the phone.

"There's a powerful Thunderstorm that we all know that Faye, Susan and Deborah made. Just please don't be outside until we can get rid of this storm." Cassie begged.

_"Alright Babe, we made to Starbucks before the storm rolled in. We'll make sure that no one leaves the Starbucks." _Doug said.

"Thanks Doug. See you soon."

_"I love you Cassie" _

"I love you too, Doug."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>What happened before the storm.<strong>_

"Looks like the rest of the circle is heading somewhere" Faye said watching the Henderson's car leave.

"Yeah. Wanna do something to ruin their little fun?" Deborah asked,

"You don't need to ask me, I was going to do it anyways."

Susan was flipping through Faye's book of shadows until it came to a powerful thunder/lightening spell. It called on the power of three witches. No one was going to stop them unless they had the counter spell. Any spell that was thrown at this storm was going to make it worse.

"What about this?" Susan asked showing them the spell.

"Perfect" Faye and Deborah said looking at the spell.

All three girls went outside and held hands. They looked up at the sky as they were going to make this the best spell ever casted from three witches.

**"I call upon the Weather Gods.**

**To make this spell.**

**To make a wish **

**To make it Rain**

**To make it Thunder**

**To strike lightening.**

**This is the spell**

**That I cast tonight**

**From the power of three**

**To the sky**

**No one can stop,  
><strong>

**The rain will be heavy**

**The rain will fall**

**The rain will flood**

**The streets tonight" ~ **

The girls chanted the spell as they looked up at the sky. They smiled when it started getting darker out. The rain hasn't started falling yet, but it was going to fall. And no one was going to stop them, unless they knew the counter spell. Which was in a different book of shadows. To what the girls didn't know was that, the counter spell for the this spell, was in Diana's book of shadows.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Back at the shops<strong>_

"Does this spell have a counter spell to stop it?" Cassie asked looking at them.

"YES!" Melanie said. Everyone looked at her. "It's in Diana's book of Shadows. And I know the spell by heart."

The rain started to fall. "We better hurry then. I think the spell is going to flood the streets!" Laurel said looking out the window.

All four girls ran outside and held hands they looked at each other and closed their eyes. They were going to contracted on getting all of their power into the center of their circle, they created. Once they felt their power do that. Melanie started to say the spell and everyone repeated after her. But the spell will only work if all four of them were chanting at the same time, which of course Melanie knew that.

**"The power of four will break the spell****.**

**The weather will go back**

**to the way it was**

**no one will remeber**

**but the witches who are**

**no on will know that this flood had happen.**

**The spell will be broken**

**just one more verse**

**This together of four**

**the power of four will this spell."**

All the girls chanted together and the rain stopped, the water in the streets vanished. The sun started to shine through the clouds. No one was going to stop them. There wasn't going to be any way to stop them. Cassie looked at them and that's when she knew that she was going to find her mother's book of shadows. She had to, before Halloween. The guys came out of Starbucks and carried their drinks back to the store. That's when Doug spotted them outside and they were looking at the sky.

"Why did those girls say that awful spell?" Cassie asked looking at the sky.

"That is a reason we don't know. All we know for sure is that, they want to hurt someone in the group." Adam answered walking towards the group.

"Who do they want to hurt?" Diana asked looking at Adam as she took her drink from his hands.

"You." Cassie answered Diana.

"Diana? How do you know that Cassie?" Laurel asked.

"Well, Faye is always going against what Diana wants. And it looks like with something that Faye had to find out today, they created the spell outside and is waiting for something else to happen to..." Cassie answered Laurel.

"It's true." Diana said. "If we can get into her room, when she's not home and look for anything that has anything to do with me, we can stop it before it happens."

"What's the moon like on Halloween?" Melanie asked.

"Um, Blue Moon?" Cassie answered with a question of her own.

"There are certain spells that require a blue moon. Those spells are evil, and dangerous and requires the power of three." Laurel answered.

"You don't think Faye found her book of shadows do you?" Sean said taking a sip of his drink.

"It's the only answer." Nick stated.

"Someone can go on the inside to find out what she's planning" Adam said bringing up the text message conversation he and the other guys had.

"Who?" Chris asked, not being the conversation since he was driving.

"Cassie" Doug answered.

"ME?!" Cassie asked looking at the guys.

"Yeah, You had the feeling, you can go on the inside and figure out what they are planning on doing." Doug said hugging his life mate.

"I'll do it. For Diana." Cassie said as she hugged Doug back.

Everyone smiled. They got their costumes and headed to the check out line where everyone was paying. Cassie took her bag with her pink Ariel dress. The one she wore when she was human and it was her first day/night in the Human world. She took her bag and Doug carried his. Doug held open the door to the car as Cassie go in. He gave her kiss on the cheek and smiled at her as she was blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap**

**Everyone smiled. They got their costumes and headed to the check out line where everyone was paying. Cassie took her bag with her pink Ariel dress. The one she wore when she was human and it was her first day/night in the Human world. She took her bag and Doug carried his. Doug held open the door to the car as Cassie go in. He gave her kiss on the cheek and smiled at her as she was blushing.**

* * *

><p>Cassie sighed as she was getting ready for school. Today was the day that she had to become...friends with Faye to see what was going to happen to Diana. Cassie knew that nothing was going to work. She had to do it before Halloween. All Cassie knew was the new power from the rain storm was from a book of Shadows. The circle only knew of Diana's. Was there someone else's book of Shadows that they didn't know of. If there was, it had to be from Faye, Susan or Deborah. They were the only ones not with them. Cassie was going to guess that it was Faye who found the book of shadows and they were going to be in a lot of trouble. From what Cassie knew, Faye's mother, Diana's aunt was into the dark magic like Cassie's dad. Cassie looked around her room to see if she could sense the book. There was a knock at her door that made her snap out of her daze. Cassie walks over to her bedroom door and there stood, Doug.<p>

"Doug? What are you doing here?" Cassie asked looking at him.

"I came to give you a ride to school...Isn't that boyfriends do?" He asked her.

"Oh Doug, that's so sweet of you!" She said hugging him. "I just have to get...dress" She said looking down at her pajamas.

"I'll wait downstairs." Doug said kissing her cheek and walking down the stairs.

Cassie watched as Doug went downstairs. But She wasn't the only one watching as Doug was leaving the room. Cassie's mom, Alexandra Blake had walked into the kitchen to see Doug Henderson in the kitchen. There was nothing more that was more confusing to Alexandra. She thought that she should head up to Cassie's room to see what was going on. Amelia knocked on Cassie's door. Cassie opened to the door and let her mom into her room.

"Mom..." Cassie said looking at her.

"What is Doug Henderson doing in our kitchen?" Alexandra asked.

"I...umm...he's my boyfriend..and he's driving me to school." Cassie answered her mom.

Alexandra didn't know that Cassie knew the big secret that she was keeping from her daughter. Alexandra hopped that Cassie would never find out the secret. They only moved to New Salem to help with Maeve Howard, Cassie's grandmother. Alexandra knew the Henderson. She knew everyone on this street. She didn't want her daughter getting mixed up in the magic. Cassie looked at her mother. Cassie knew that her mom was a witch and she was hiding it from her, she wanted to know why her mom was keeping such a big secret from her.

"I...Don't want you to hang out around the wrong the crowd." Alexandra said.

"The wrong crowd?" Cassie asked.

"I don't you to be friends with anyone on this street! They are all bad news!" Alexandra hissed at Cassie.

"No, they aren't" Cassie hissed back.

"Cassie!" Alexandra said shocked. "What..."

"I...I like them! They are my friends. And I don't care if you agree or not!" Cassie said to her mother. She walked to the door and grabbed her bag and walked downstairs to Doug. She grabbed his hand and they went to Doug's car. Cassie sat in the front seat of the car and looked at Doug and kissed his lips. "I love you, so much" Cassie said when she pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too, my little girly." Doug said smiling at her and kissed her cheek and he drove off to the school.

Cassie didn't have any class with Doug. She a bit upset about that. They only had lunch together. It was because Doug was in a grade above her. Doug got out of the car and walked Cassie to her first class. Doug wanted to be with her, but they lived across the street from each other and they had lunch together and they spend the afternoons with each other...plus the rest of the circle.

"See you at lunch" Cassie said smiling.

"I'll pick you up after your class before lunch" Doug said smiling at her.

"I'll look forward towards that" Cassie reached up and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>Class was finally over and it was lunch time. Cassie waited outside her class for Doug to come and get her. She started to thing where mom was hiding the book of shadows. She knew that she had her mom's room, so maybe it had to be there. Alexandra was a person everyone knew about around town. She was the most helpful person ever. So everyone was glad to have her back in town. Cassie looked around and saw Doug walk over to her and picked her up and kissed her cheek. She giggled and they held hands while walking to the cafeteria.<p>

The two love birds entered the cafeteria. Everyone looked at them as they walked to the special room, that Faye's mother, the principle had set up for them. The two of them entered and Doug sat on the couch and pulled Cassie on top of his lap. The good part about the room is that no one can see inside the room. After it was made the group placed curtains up so they can practice their magic and they made the room sound proof. Cassie looked at Doug and smiled at him. He was such a sweetheart, some of the kids at school couldn't believe he was dating since he was just such a weirdo.

Everyone filled into the room and they looked at the two new love birds on the couch and Diana looked at them and giggled. To Diana they were as cute as her and Adam. Chris came in and sat on the couch next to his brother. The food that they ordered arrived via a window that they created that delivers their food. And today's lunch was pizza. Cassie got up and walked to the pizza box and grabbed a slice of extra cheesy cheese pizza.

Everyone looked as they saw Faye, Deborah, and Susan leave the cafeteria to go do whatever they were going to do. Cassie brought back a slice of pizza for Doug and Chris. Cassie sat on the floor by Doug's feet as everyone was watching the news. Apparently there are other witches who are causing trouble. The only witches who weren't were the nine witches in Chance Harbors. Everyone looked as the news appeared to be in Europe where one of the pyramids have disappeared last night.

"We are in Egypt where one of the Pharaohs pyramids was last night, and now this morning. It has vanished. Some say it is the work of the supernaturals. Other locals here think that it was a prank." The news reporter stated.

"That's strange. I do hope that it's not the work of one of us.." Diana said.

"There are other covens besides ours?" Cassie asked looking at Diana.

"Yeah. They are all over the place. The plane crash of 1923. That was the work of the witches." Adam answered.

"Don't forget the sinking of 1893." Chris reminded them.

"Or our parents boat fire." Melanie said.

"My mom said something this morning." Cassie said trying to make them forget what was happening on the news.

"What did she say?" Adam asked

"Not to hang out with anyone on our street because you are all bad news." Cassie answered.

"Why would she say that?" Laurel asked looking at Cassie.

"She doesn't want you to find out who you are." Sean said joining into the conversation.

"Yeah. Think about it. She moves you and herself far away before the boat fire. And now she doesn't want you to hang out with us, because your mom is a witch like our parents." Nick commented.

"Well, that's true." Cassie nodded.

* * *

><p>It was after school, the wind was gently blowing showing that it was time for autumn. Three witches weren't ready for the cold weather. They were looking at a book of shadows. One that no one else the circle knows about. It was time for autumn not to come yet. They just wanted summer a bit longer. They all looked at each other and they found a dark magic spell that was written in the book. Faye Chamberlain looked at her two friends, Deborah Armstrong and Susan Whittier. The spell was the power of three spell, and it was perfect since the circle isn't bound together they have the power to create this summer heat blast. They went outside to the beach and they sat in a circle. They closed their eyes and held hands, while they held hands they felt the power flow through each other.<p>

_**This is the time**_

_**The time to run**_

_**The time for heat**_

_**Summer is forever**_

_**Until we set it right**_

_**No one can stop**_

_**No one can help**_

_**This spell is for you and me **_

_**Bring forth the heat of summer**_

_**Bright forth the cooling waves of the ocean**_

_**We call upon it to make it seem like summer never left. **_

_**Autumn will not come **_

_**Winter will not come**_

_**Spring will not come**_

_**Summer is forever**_

_**Until the spell is broken~**_

The girls chanted the spell. Already people around New Salem were feeling the Autumn go away. Around the United States they started feeling the change. It was slowly happening. The three witches looked at each other and smiled. They knew that no one was going to get their way now that they can control the weather. Faye laughed and then Deborah and Susan joined in. Faye got up and took off her clothing, underneath was a bathing suit. She walked to the ocean and got in to the water. Already the temperature was rising slowly today. No was going to stop them. Not even the rest of the circle.

* * *

><p>Cassie could feel dark magic as she got to Doug's car. She looked around and couldn't tell where it was coming from. She looked at Diana, Laurel, and Melanie as they felt the dark magic took. The guys haven't noticed it yet because they didn't have a sister bond with any of the girls. Cassie ran over to them and they looked at each other. Slowly the temperature was rising and no one knew why. Halloween was in a few days and it was going to be the hottest Halloween there ever was. They guys looked at the girls wondering what was going on with them.<p>

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Dark...Magic" Cassie answered.

"But who?" Sean asked looking at Cassie.

"Faye, Deborah, and Susan." Laurel answered Sean.

"Why them?" Adam asked.

"Because they are always together and no one knows what they like to do." Diana answered Adam.

They all looked at each other and they wondered why these random weather changes were happening. Everyone knew Diana was the only with a book. But, that could have changed and someone else found their book. It was either Faye, Deborah or Susan that found their book. Everyone just nodded and they walked to their cars to head home and head to the cave where they can talk. Once everyone started driving the weather was increasing a degree. It was, this morning that it was only 57 degrees out. It was not 60 degrees out. The coven arrived at the cave, everyone but Faye, Deborah and Susan had arrive.

"Cassie has to go undercover now." Sean said.

"What if she knows?" Diana asked.

"Well, we have to be careful she doesn't. We'll stage a fight where no one think its fake." Chris suggested.

"Well, I suppose so." Cassie said.

"It will have to be between Diana and Cassie only though." Melanie said.

"What will the fight be?" Diana asked.

The group gathered around and started discussing what it was going to be about. Anyone who saw this, would think it was the real deal here. Cassie and Diana looked at each other and the nodded their heads. They were going to go through with the fight. In the middle of the street in front of Diana's and Faye's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**RECAP**

**"It will have to be between Diana and Cassie only though." Melanie said.**

**"What will the fight be?" Diana asked.**

**The group gathered around and started discussing what it was going to be about. Anyone who saw this, would think it was the real deal here. Cassie and Diana looked at each other and the nodded their heads. They were going to go through with the fight. In the middle of the street in front of Diana's and Faye's house.**

* * *

><p>No one else was on the street but Faye, Susan and Deborah were back from the beach when the rest of the group was walking towards the house. Faye wanted to see where this was going to go. Just then they stopped outside the house and Diana and Cassie were looking at each other. Just as no one thought the two started to fight and yell at each other.<p>

"Why can't I look at the book Diana!" Cassie said.

"Because your new here and I don't want you to touch it yet!" Diana hissed at Cassie.

"Well then, I don't think we can be friends then!"

"Neither do I"

"I also don't want to be in this circle anymore"

Faye was watching with a smirk on her face. If Cassie didn't want to be with Diana's circle maybe Faye can have her come to her new circle. It was just what Faye's circle needed, Cassie Blake. The others walked away from Cassie as they went into Diana's house. Deborah went over to the front door and called Cassie into Faye's house.

"Faye..." Cassie said looking at Faye.

"I saw your little...fight.." Faye said looking into Cassie's eyes.

"You did?" Cassie asked shocked.

It was all part of the act that Cassie needed to pull. Everything was coming into place right now. All Cassie needed to do was to see if there was any way that she can get a hold of the book of shadows. Susan came up behind Cassie and walked around her and then joined the one side of Faye.

"Do you like the weather out?" Faye asked Cassie.

"It's nice. A little warm. Why do you ask?" Cassie asked.

"We changed the weather." Deborah said smirking.n,

"I like the summer time. It's really the best season." Cassie said nodding her. She knew that the group can hear what they were talking about. There was a spell cased on Cassie so that the group can hear everything that they are talking about. Faye, Deborah and Susan didn't know that Cassie had the spell on her. "You three must have an amazing spell to do that." Cassie commented.

"Do you know that Faye and found her book of Shadows?" Susan whispered.

"Faye you did?" Cassie asked looking at Faye.

"Oh yeah. I didn't want anyone one else to know, so I kept it a secret." Faye shrugged.

Cassie was a bit shocked to see that Faye was telling her this. She had to make sure that she wasn't just acting to get her hands on the book. "Was the season changing spell in the book?" Cassie asked looking at her wondering if there was a way to reverse the spell.

"The book is full of dark magic taken from your father" Faye said having and evil smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>The rest of the circle was hearing what Faye just said about Cassie's father. That was something that they weren't ready for. Everyone looked at each other. Laurel was right about Faye finding her book. No one else thought that Faye would be smart enough to go look for her book. Diana knew that Faye's mother would not be into that sort of thing...or was she secretly doing it.<p>

"At least we know for sure for fact that Faye has her book." Melanie stated looking at them.

"That's true. And maybe Cassie can get the book and we can reverse the summer heat." Nick suggested.

"That could be tricky..." Diana said looking at the group.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked looking at his girlfriend. "It seems simple enough to reverse the spell."

"We are dealing with dark magic...none of us have a clue on how to deal with it!" Diana said looking at Adam.

"She is right..." Laurel said looking around.

No one knew truly how to deal with the dark magic that was around them. If it comes to the worst of it, they would have to go Cassie's grandmother about the dark magic. Diana got up from her seat and walked to her book of shadows. She tried to look through her book to see if there was anything listed to help them out to get rid of the summer heat that was coming back. They could try and get rid of it on Halloween.

"There's nothing!" Diana said sighing and threw her book.

"Diana..." Laurel said looking at Diana.

"We will figure something out." Adam said getting up and walking over to Diana and hugging her.

Everyone sighed as Cassie's grandmother would be the only person they would have to turn to about the dark magic if they can't deal with it themselves.

* * *

><p>"Faye...This book..." Cassie said being able to look through the book and she shook her head. "It's a dangerous book! We shouldn't mess with it"<p>

"Oh well...Who said we can't have a bit of fun" Faye said smirking at Cassie.

"We don't know how to deal with the Dark Magic...The dark magic could consume you!" Cassie said being a bit worried.

"No it wont. We won't allow it to happen. We will deal with the dark magic. We are strong enough too" Susan said smirking.

Cassie was more worried on what was going to be happening to her. She didn't like the idea of using dark magic. She looked at the book as she kept flipping though the book to find the reverse the spell for the weather since it had to be in Faye's book. And Cassie was right it was the spell was in the book. She took a picture of the spell when no one was looking and Cassie put away her phone as Faye walked over and took the book away.

"That's enough looking at my book." Faye said taking it back not being aware that Cassie took the picture.

"Why didn't you tell the others about the book?" Cassie asked them.

"Because there is a spell in here that I want to use to make myself the leader of the circle and if they found these dark magic spells, then we wouldn't be able to use my book." Faye answered Cassie.

"You shouldn't be able to use your book!" Cassie said sensing the dark magic coming off of Faye's book. There were a lot of dark magic spells and she wanted to know where Faye's mom got the dark magic spells. According to Diana no one but Cassie's dad was into the Dark Magic. "Your mom got the spells from my father..." Cassie said trying to get the book.

"Yes and your point is?" Deborah asked looking at little Cassie.

"That they are too dangerous and we have to get rid of them!" Cassie said looking at Deborah.

"You do not have control, only Faye does in our new circle. And once Diana is gone...They will want to join us" Susan said smiling at Cassie.

"..." Cassie said. She was really scared on what was going to be happening to her if they found out anything.

"You are now apart my circle...but the only person you are allow to hang out with on the other circle is Doug...got it?" Faye asked looking at Cassie.

"Ye-Yes.." Cassie said.


End file.
